Connections
by November Hailey
Summary: Two muggle twins have a psychic connection with another pair of twins who are in Hogwarts. When the foster mother of one of the magical twins brings the muggles into Hogwarts thinking that the magical ones somehow got out. It turns out that everyone has a dirty secret and the two muggles may just not be what they grew up thinking they are.
1. Chapter 1- Angelika POV

Angelika POV

"Angie, why are you leaving?" Billy asks and I turn around to face him.

"I've been here for years, Billy, and I finally found a reason to leave. I'm taking it." I explain but Billy seems unsure.

"I understand that you would leave to see your sister but also on the mere hopes on a modeling job? I don't know, Ange." Billy sighs and watches me pack some more.

"But doesn't the system make you feel safe?" Billy tries again and I shoot him a look.

"Fine but you know what I mean." Billy says.

"Look," I sit down on my filled suitcase, "I love you guys but its been sixteen years of being tossed around. I want to make my own choices. I need to start somewhere. Why not New York? Home of Top Models."

Billy pouts but my mind has been made since Emma suggested that I move there. Take up modeling or something.

I see Billy scrunch up his face and I pull him into my arms. I feel really sorry for the sixteen year old. I've been his sister for two months and he was by far the nicest and best sibling from the foster families.

I rest my cheek on Billy's red jersey.

"Better?" I ask him and he nods into my blonde hair. "On the bright side, you have boarding school in a couple days and you'll be torturing so many teachers that you wont have time to remember me."

Billy sniffs and moves back. "What do I tell Mom?"

I place my suitcase on the ground and lift a thin pillow that had been mine since I was a baby. I close the bag and give it to him and say, "The truth. Give me that next time we see each other. Promise?"

Billy nods and he runs into my arms for a last hug. I hug him for a couple seconds then say "let me go?"

Billy shakes his head and I chuckle but unwrap his arms from my back.

"Bye, Billy-goat." I call as I drag the suitcase after me, its wheels jumping about when I reach the pavement outside.

The blue bus is there, waiting.

I lug my suitcase in and sit down in an empty seat and I watch the world stream by.

It was hours until I finally saw Times Square. It was night and all the blinking signs were advertising many different things. I marveled at them as I pulled my suitcase out of the bus as soon as the bus got to the stop.

I looked up and spun around, trying to read every sign. In a second, I am pushed to the ground.

A girl had her arm looped through my suitcase and was grinning madly on my stomach.

"Emma!" I squeal and get up to hug her tightly.

"Let me get a good look at you. My twin sister." I beam at her and admire her dark brown hair that has been dyed the color of dark chocolate and then there's our eyes that have a very strange quality. They are a strong electric blue though have large flecks of gold. Emma's thin petite figure is hugged by her galaxy top and black shorts and her feet, shoe size 5 like mine, are dressed in black sandals.

"I'm not dressed for NYC." I complain and Emma laughs and hands me back my bag as I glance down at my casual black top and high-waisted tie-dye shorts. And Vans.

We walk to up to a hotel and the doorman greets Emma politely. "Hello Emmaline. Is this your sister? Angelika, right?"

"Hi, nice to meet you." I say and shake his hand. He smiles and then I let his hand go and Emma walks with me to the elevator.

"And now you will get to meet my scarily huge family." Emma smiled and pressed the button to the penthouse. We waited for a minute and then the minute Emma and I walked out there was nothing. The next minute, however, we got attacked by many yelling children.

"GINGER!" Emma yells and a woman with red hair just rushes down the stairs.

"If you get off them, you get cookies." The woman suggests and all the children jumped off us and ran toward what I guess is the kitchen.

"And you've only met a third of them." Emma laughed and I make a scared noise.

"Don't worry, the rest are in middle school or in high school." Emma reassures me.

The woman reappears in front of Emma and I. "Hi, my name is Ginger and i'm Emmaline's foster mother. Along with all these little monsters."

I chuckle nervously and Emma leans down to pet a puppy who was rolling around on the floor.

"Thank you for having me, Ginger." I say and glance at the red dachshund puppy.

"The pleasure's mine. Please make yourself at home," Ginger says and she smiles warmly.

"How many foster siblings do you have?" I ask Emma incredulously.

Emma ties up her hair and says like its the most normal thing in the world "28."

I gasp. "Wow! Lets get some sleep and maybe I can meet your humongous family in the morning."

Emma nods happily and we walk upstairs to a room and there is are already two large beds in the middle. I see where my suitcase is and I fall against the bed.

"Please tell me you're sleepy." I moan and Emma shuts off the lights and I crawl into unfamiliar bed, with my traveling clothes still on.

**A/N: Please be nice, this is my first chapter in my first story and I want to see how writing this and posting it would do. I hope whoever reads it, likes it. I also hope that you might favorite it or even better, follow it, or me... maybe. **

**Happy Holidays, **

**November Hailey**


	2. Chapter 2- Rosalie POV

Rosalie POV

However much I loved my foster family in North Carolina, I loved Jazzy's in Florida more.

Anyway, they had a Floo network and how else would we get to the secret fireplace in Platform 9 and 3/4?

"Rosie! Rosie! Earth to Rosie!" Jazzy yells. My head snaps up to find her holding up two different outfits. "The platform? In an hour? Lets go. Here." Jazzy passes me the a blue shirt and high waisted galaxy shorts. My eyes slide down to see blue high tops.

"Thanks, Jazzy. Why not my own clothes?" I ask as I slip into hers.

Jazzy's voice comes from the bathroom, "are you saying you don't want to get Billy Grey to ask you out?" She demands.

I sigh, "no. Who wouldn't want him to ask them out?"

Billy Grey is a boy in the sixth year, like us, and he never goes out with anyone, not matter how much anyone insists or sends him letters or anything. I never asked him out but I never had the guts to anyway. Billy was really quite the looker. With his messy caramel colored hair and his hazel eyes, no one would say no to a date.

"Good. You're ready. How do I look?" Jazzy says as she comes out of the en-suite bathroom.

"Great." I answer truthfully. She looks the opposite from how I do. She is wearing a black and white phoenix shirt and white shorts with black ballet flats. Not to mention that her once blonde, now dark brown hair is swept in a high ponytail that only she would achieve. My hair kept its natural color of a dark blonde. The only thing to prove we're twins is our eyes. Strong electric blue with large flecks of gold.

"If I stay here any longer, my head will have so many thoughts it will seriously explode." I groan and Jazzy pulls me up and we walk downstairs to her witch foster mother.

"Say it clearly!" Ms Verres calls and Jazzy floos toward the platform.

I bid Ms Verres a quick goodbye and lift a handful of the thin floo powder with all our suitcases in the fireplace beside me and exclaim, "Platform 9 and 3/4!"

There is a vanishing feeling and I find myself tumbling out of the boiler room.

"Come on, Rosie." Jazzy says as she dusts me off and picks up our suitcases.

"Now, lets go find an empty whatcha-ma-callit." Jazzy shrugs and I walk beside her as we drop off our bags in the pile and then walk into an empty compartment.

We talk about our favorite three subjects: Fashion, Billy and Billy. Then we were interrupted by three people. Isobelle Lupin and Belle Potter. And Billy Grey.

"Bye, Isobelle!" Billy calls as Izzo gives him a quick hug and our two best friends walk inside.

"Are you dating him?" Jazzy demands as soon as Billy closed the door behind him.

"No, he was there for me when something happened. That's it." Izzo reassures.

Belle sticks out her tongue and Izzo grins at her while Jazzy and I laugh at them.

"Hows your Gramps?" I ask Belle, remembering that she had said something at the end of our fifth year.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! He told me that i'm lucky that so far nothing too exciting has happened which is a major difference from The Harry James Potter and The James Sirius Potter who lead their life filled with unpleasant surprises." Belle laughs but I raise my eyebrows. She doesn't like being famous but her great grandparents were James and Lily Potter who defied Voldemort then their son was Harry Potter who destroyed Voldemort every year until finally killing him in his seventh and then James Potter who not only raised Merlin from nothingness but also was a great actor in Muggle Studies play history.

"Yea, I guess. I kind of know. I have to carry around a burden too. The werewolf things. Remus Lupin passed onto the Teddy Lupin passed down onto the Isobelle and Josh Lupin." Izzo elaborates making huge hand gestures.

The three of us nod sympathetically. We know. We are animagus for it. I am a bear. Its actually quite helpful for play fighting Josh who is the keeper on the Gryffindor team and is all muscle. Jazzy, on the other hand, is a koala and it matches Izzo strength of basically zero. Belle is a cheetah and she liked that she was faster then others so she would run around until Josh and Izzo got tired. I loved my patronus and was so glad I was always just an 'expecto patronum' away from seeing my bear.

"Sorry Izzo." Belle murmurs and Jazzy and I agree.

"Nah, s'ok. Headmaster Merlin doesn't mind. He actually thinks its cool. Diversity and all." Izzo laughs, her lean figure hunching over.

"Oh! My moms pregnant! Dad is so happy!" Belle exclaims and I jump up.

"Thats great! Chocolate Frog for you." I say and leave the compartment only to return a few minutes later with arms full of candy. "My treat." I beam and we all dig in.

"So. Full." Izzo moans fifteen minutes later when the floor that had been littered in delicious candy was now littered in their wrappings.

"Hey, you're lucky you have your mom's metabolism. Stupid Veela genes. I want some." Jazzy complains, her legs up between Belle and Izzo in front of us.

"No. They are a pain in the ass. The metabolism's good. I like that part though."

"You don't have to rub it in my face. You have Victoire Weasley for a mother!"

"Im not and it sucks, she keeps warning me about stupid guys. Do you actually want guys wolf whistling at you even if they are…like… sixty? You don't. Trust me."

"Yes! YES, I DO!"

"Hallo." Hollie Weasley and Colleen Hysell standing in the door. Jazzy and Izzo stop fighting and stare at them.

Hollie takes out her wand and waves it, muttering a spell, and the trash disappears.

Then the two of them plop down next to us and the still open door gets shut behind Brandon Lorentz. He stays standing.

"Look, you six. I still hate you and I always will but I just want a short treaty."

Hmm. Mortal enemy being nice-ish. Something's wrong here.

"What are your conditions?" Jazzy asks cooly, flipping from Fun Jazzy to Prim and Proper Jasmine.

"Stay the hell out of my way and do not talk to any of your friends in my house. You can have your stupid Ravenclaw, scared Hufflepuff and wimpy Gryffindors. Just. Leave. Slytherin. Alone." Brandon hisses and his black eyes flash with an expression that confuses me.

"No." Jazzy says simply.

Brandon starts to turn red. "What?"

"N.O. No. I am not giving up on my friends for a stupid treaty that wont even work." She clarifies. Everyone else just stares at their conversation in awe.

"Fine. But watch out, your year is going to be a living hell."

"Until you get expelled. Ta-ta, Brandork." Jazzy says sweetly, and I feel she may have taken it a step too far.

"Brandork? Really? What are we? Five?" Colleen raises her eyebrows.

"Shut up, Collie." Jazzy mutters.

The five of us giggle at Jazzy while she twists her dark brown hair into a bun.

We travel the rest of the way to Hogwarts, the hills hurtling past us.

**A/N: Is it that obvious that I had been working on this story for a while? To have an upload less then fifteen minutes after the previous one? Merry Christmas!**

**Keep your fingers crossed that I get to start over when I get to school!**

**November Hailey**


End file.
